In Just Three Lines
by claravitae
Summary: Very short stories consisting of only three sentences. The setting? Whatever you wish. The pairing? Whomever you want. The story changes each time. [Not a WIP, but will be continuously added as requests are published; more information inside; currently contains three GrimmIchi but open to more; chapter name includes pairing involved]
1. The Knight and the Prince (GrimmIchi)

Hi. Had these on Tumblr and thought, why not share them?

As the summary says, these are **three-sentence fics**. That being said, the sentences will be **long and full of details**. They are also probably grammatically wrong as they will be, without a doubt, run-on sentences but I don't care. **The main purpose of these is to keep my writing muse going** when I run dry. These will be **updated infrequently**, as I have many other focuses right now. I'd **prefer them to be of T-rated material**, as that is easiest, safest, and best to work with I think; if you have questions about something, discuss it with me - I won't bite.

**Please be considerat**e when reading for the above reasons.

**I am accepting pairing and AU setting/prompt requests. PM or leave your suggestions in a review.**

**No Warnings**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**The Knight and the Stubborn Dragon-riding Prince**

**(requested by AiryAquarius)**

* * *

Even on such a warm and pleasant summer day, the knight Sir Grimmjow Jaegerjaques ventured out into the open field cursing under his breath, finally coming to stand and stare at the air above him – a pristine blue that reflected the tousled hair upon his head and the orbs that currently searched the sky for his charge.

And there he was: with a burst from behind a fluffy white cloud, the young Prince Ichigo burned across the sky like a comet upon the back of his most trusted friend, an ivory-scaled dragon who breathed golden white fire and sought nothing more than the care and protection of the young mortal, just as Grimmjow did.

Although he did not like how the young heir constantly ran off to be with the giant aggravating lizard, more often than not sparking bitter arguments between the two, Grimmjow's fierce glare softened into a gentle frown, the knight sighing as he watched the young man direct the flying creature to the field below – a young man he sworn his life to and loved much more than he probably should, a young man that lit the fires that consumed his heart (in both rage and passion), a young man who he knew would be magnificent king one day - no matter how many times that stubborn brat ran off with that overgrown reptile.

* * *

In case you skipped the top for some weird reason. Here -

**Reminders:**

**\- three very long sentences for a pairing and AU setting**

**\- send me PM/review with your suggestions**

**\- updated infrequently; not a WIP**


	2. The King and His Commoner (GrimmIchi)

**Read the first story/chapter for the important details.**

**No Warnings**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**The King and His Commoner**

**(requested by AiryAquarius)**

* * *

It was late, but despite the hour and the darkness surrounding him, as well as the light snores at his back that indicated what he should be doing at this time of night, Ichigo shifted restlessly under the cool thin bed sheet wrapped around him, completely and utterly awake, and the man who demanded his presence in that very bed every night.

The orange-haired boy turned carefully so he could see the source of those snores and warm puffs of air – his bedmate, Grimmjow, otherwise known as king and ruler of the land in which Ichigo lived, which may or may not be a bad thing considering Ichigo could now add "husband" to the never-ending list of titles the blunette possessed.

Ichigo watched the gentle rise and fall of the man's toned chest, how blue hair fell across a handsome face and soft pillow, as he remembered the day the ultimately changed his life forever: the day he'd been taken from his family and forced to marry the devilish king – all because the king had taken a fancy to him, as one maidservant later explained – now living in the lonely empty halls and rooms of the king's castle where he could nothing but anger the young ruler it seemed; although, as he recalled, those bursts of frustration had begun to dissipate as Ichigo was treated to small yet sincere smiles and gentle gestures, possible signs that perhaps this was more than some "fancy" the blue-haired king had and that Ichigo was becoming more than just a commoner in those piercing cerulean eyes – the thought brought a smile to Ichigo's face as he snuggled in closer to the sleeping body because, after all, it was only fair that his growing affections be returned.

* * *

**Send me PM/review with your pairing and AU suggestions.**


	3. The King and His Commoner II (GrimmIchi)

**Read the first story/chapter for the important details.**

**No Warnings**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**The King and His Commoner II**

**(requested by AiryAquarius)**

* * *

After what felt like endless weeks of strenuous and hard-fought adjustments between the two, from acclimating to the entirely new surroundings and happenings of palace life to the rollercoaster of emotions that accompanied them, it seemed that the Lord Jaegerjaques and his new husband had finally settled into a routine of sorts: while the mornings consisted of the blunette leaving their warm bed at early dawn to resume his duties as king and the young lad exploring the palace halls whether alone or with some form of company, the afternoons and evenings were reserved for quiet, tender moments between Grimmjow and Ichigo as they walked together or enjoyed a meal away from the rest of the busy castle.

It was an occasional passing in the halls that brought a smile to the emperor's face, seeing the bright and rich brown orbs sparkle on Ichigo's face along with the faintest of blushes on that beautiful face that returned his smile; however, as much as he enjoyed seeing the young lad on his rounds, Grimmjow's pleasant demeanor often melted away at the sight of the self-appointed bodyguard that accompanied Ichigo – his own general, Renji Abarai, an attractive man in his own right, who obviously cared too much for the lonely and oblivious young prince he guarded.

The king knew his general had ulterior motives and wished to claim Ichigo as his own, but Grimmjow would be damned if his precious lad was plucked from his hands – which brought the king to this moment, having seen the orange-haired prince and fiery general in the halls, where he marched up to Ichigo and kissed the boy soundly on the lips – their _first_ kiss, mind you – pulling away to see the results of his work: the flushing and stuttering Prince Ichigo who couldn't hide his delighted smile, and the furious rage that burned in Abarai's eyes – _perfect._

* * *

**Send me PM/review with your pairing and AU suggestions.**


End file.
